


I Want the Applause, The Approval, The Things that Make Me Go Oh

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Derek Hale, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves hearing how good he is. He craves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want the Applause, The Approval, The Things that Make Me Go Oh

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into writing Scerek. Not super proud of this one but it was sitting on my computer and I had to get it out. I hope you enjoy. Title taken from Lorde's "Bravado"  
> Anon comments turned off because I don't have time for it

Scott licked up the side of his neck to suck on his earlobe and Derek let out the whimper he’d been holding in for so long.

“You doing ok baby?” Scott purred in his ear.

He let out another whimper in response. It was the only answer he could give right now. Everything was feeling like too much and not enough. He wanted more of Scott carding his hands slowly through his hair. He wanted more of Scott whispering all the filthy things he wanted to do to Derek. He wanted the vibrator thrumming in his ass to go faster…plunge deeper into him. He wanted come. _More_. Derek wanted—

“M-more. Scott... ** _more_**.” Derek managed to growl and whimper at the same time.

“Yeah?” Scott said raggedly in his ear, “how much more? How much more can you take baby?”

Derek fisted the sheets and bowed his head. He would take everything Scott wanted to give him, “Please Scott. _Please_. I want…I **_want_**.”

“I can tell.” Scott chuckled darkly.

Derek was rocked forward with a force when the vibrations suddenly rocketed and he let out this guttural moan he didn’t know he was capable of.

“I love you like this, you know.” Scott said to him, “I love you greedy and desperate and just _aching_. Are you aching, darling?”

The alpha had no idea. Or maybe he did with the way Derek was thrashing about. Head down and mashed into the pillow while the vibrator tore moan after moan from his throat.

“God you’re so beautiful like this Derek. Do you know that?” Scott asked from above him, “You’re doing so good Derek. So good. How does it feel?”

Derek tried to open his mouth and ended up biting down on the pillow instead.

“Can I hear you? Please, baby, will you let me hear you?” Scott asked him.

And honestly how could Derek resist that? He lifted his head from the mattress, arched his back and let out a low, drawn out moan.

“That’s it beautiful. Let go. God you’re so good.” Scott continued to talk as he ran his hand up and down Derek’s sweaty back.

“Scott.” Derek shuddered when his alpha slipped in a finger alongside the vibrator and started pumping in and out slowly.

“What is it baby you need to come?” Scott whispered in his ear.

“Please. Please, please, _please_.” Derek begged him.

Derek protested for a second when Scott removed his finger only to flip him on his back and wrap a slick hand around his leaking cock and started to pump him in long strokes. Scott’s lips made their way back to his neck and started sucking just under his jaw.

“Come for me beautiful. God you’re so good…so good when you come apart. Come on I want to see you.” Scott rasped low in his ear as he twisted his wrist just so and gripped Derek tight.

The beta arched completely off the bed as his orgasm rippled through him. The vibrator kept fucking into him as Scott continued to stroke him until Derek started shaking from oversensitivity.

“Chester.” Derek said his voice barely a whisper and wobbly.

The vibrator instantly turned off and Scott let go of his cock. The alpha peppered Derek’s face with kisses and stroked it with his clean hand.

“Are you ok? Too much?” Scott asked in a soft voice.

Derek still had his eyes closed but nodded. When he opened them again Scott was looking at him with so much care and concern Derek had to lift up and kiss him long and deep.

“Your turn?” he asked. He had to clear his throat before speaking.

Scott gave him one of sheepish, half-smiles “I’m, um…I’m good.”

Derek looked down to the come splattered on Scott’s belly. He felt a thrill in his belly at the thought that he had caused that, “Thank you Scott.”

“Always, beautiful, always.”

Scott leaned down and gave him another languid kiss. Before Scott could pull away to start cleaning him up Derek pulled him close so his alpha could rest on his chest. They’d clean up later.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
